


protector

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gun Violence, Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Whilst walking through a bad neighbourhood, Virgil is caught in a fight, and finds someone trying to protect him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: soulmate september [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	protector

**Author's Note:**

> alright, today’s prompt was to choose two or more soulmate aus and combine them, so the soulmate aus i picked were:   
> -a mark on your skin showing were your soulmate will first touch you   
> -the ability to see through your soulmates eyes in certain situations

To be completely honest, Virgil wasn't looking forward to meeting his soulmate. There was a multitude of reasons for this - one, the idea of the universe just shoving him with a random person was terrifying; two, the few times he'd seen through his soulmates eyes had given him a terrible fright, seeing what sort of stuff his soulmate got up too; and three, his mark was a hand just below his neck, which really wasn't a comforting place to have his soulmate touch him first.

He’d wondered his entire life what that would mean. Was his soulmate going to attack him? Hurt him? Push him? Fight him? Or was it something else, was it...

It was hard to think of anything else. But then again, Virgil worried a lot more than what was probably healthy. He tried not to think about it so much, tried to just... get on with his life. Protect his neck. Stay out of trouble.

He really should have listened to his brain telling him not to walk through this neighbourhood so late at night, but it was cold and far less of a walk home through here, and Virgil was a fast walker, and headphones always seemed to make it less scary, make the threats disappear. The threats were still there, of course, but Virgil didn’t have to think about it, didn’t have to worry about them. As long as he made it though these streets, he would be safe.

Although even with his music drowning out most sounds, they couldn’t block out the gunshots, and the shouting that followed, his heart beating in his chest, in his ears, his brain screaming at him that this was the end, that he should have just listened, that he’d never see his few friends again, that everything was over. He took out his headphones and began to run, sprinting through the streets, trying to avoid the fighting. Even though he had to go through that way to get home, even though he was running straight into danger.

There was someone in front of him, staring him down, ready to attack. Everything seemed to slow down. He stared at the gun, aimed directly towards him. And then the next thing he knew, things were back to speed, he was on the ground, after a hand pushed against his chest, just below his neck. He closed his eyes and saw a flash of another life, but similar to this - a gunfight at midnight, bullet heading straight towards him, falling on the floor, and... Virgil right there, looking almost peaceful, but... not responding, no matter how much his soulmate shook his shoulders, screamed into his ear.

And then nothing. Nothing, for ages, just complete darkness and no sound, no thoughts. Until Virgil woke up again, in a... vaguely familiar apartment, with a vaguely familiar man leaning over him. Wide eyes, a stunning green, a single white strip of hair amongst the darker brown strands, a curled moustache, freckles all over his face. Virgil breathed in and out.

“What happened?” he asked, voice groggy, as he tried to sit up.

“You were caught in the fight,” the stranger explained. “I’m... sorry, I knocked you down to the floor so you wouldn’t get hurt, but then you didn’t wake up, so, uh... I brought you back here.”

Virgil blinked, not sure what to make of that. He seemed like he was helping, at least. “Who are you?”

“I’m Remus,” he introduced.

“Virgil,” he said back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, didn’t get hurt,” Remus reassured him. “I’m more worried about you, honestly.”

“I... My head hurts, and my back, but I think I’m alright.” He looked around the apartment. “Why do I feel like I’ve been here before?”

Remus frowned. “Uh... I don’t know, do you live round here?”

Virgil shook his head.

“Oh. Well.” He stood up. “Maybe we should get you back home. I can take you there, to protect you.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He held out a hand. Virgil took it, and colours immediately burst between the two of them, a mix of green and purple, neon smoke filling the room, surrounding two smiles slowly forming, and a realisation that... that this was his soulmate, and that he hadn’t hurt him at all, he had... protected him.

“You’re-“

“You.”

They smiled, a full grin, and Virgil stood up, pulling Remus into a hug. At first, Remus froze, shoulders stiffening up, before he hugged back, and Virgil knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
